¡Oops!
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Simplemente, ese tipo de cosas suceden. Aunque no sea lindo recordarlo pero siempre pasaran. -La traducción de este fic es autorizada, esta historia originalmente pertenece a Chappy-the-Bunny


Hola mis queridos lectores.

Hoy les traigo la traducción de un Fic que en lo personal a mí me gustó mucho y me tome la molestia de pedir permiso para traducirlo y compartírselo a ustedes.

**Nota:** La traducción de este Fic es autorizada, por lo tanto no me pertenece. **Chappy-the-Bunny **es la autora legítima de esta historia. Agradézcanle por dejarme traducir su grandioso Fic.

Sin más que agregar.

Ojala que lo disfruten.

Era un día como cualquier otro para el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Rivaille había sido convocado temprano esa mañana por el Comandante Irvin para la formulación y planificación de estrategias, por lo cual dejo a la persona en la que más confiaba para mantener el orden en su ausencia: Petra. Ella era una chica con un gran carácter, y la consideraba lo suficientemente confiable para el trabajo.

Después de la partida del Sargento, Petra se apresuró a hacerse cargo del lugar. Asigno las tareas para cada soldado y llamo para dar las órdenes, tal y como haría el líder de baja estatura si estuviera allí. Los hombres, menos Eren, iban a limpiar los establos y cepillar a los caballos. Ya que a él fueron asignadas las tareas de lavandería. Mientras Petra limpiaría la cocina y lavaría los platos. Una vez que todo fuero dicho y asignado, todos se retiraron a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas.

…

_2 horas más tarde_

…

Después de colocar los últimos trastes en su gabinete designado Petra llevo su mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor que se encontraba en esta y suspiro cansada. "Un baño rápido no hará daño a nadie ¿verdad?" se preguntó en voz alta, después olio su cabello. Arrugo la nariz con disgusto. "En realidad, creo que sería bastante malo para los que me rodean si no me tomo uno ahora."

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Miro por una de las ventanas por curiosidad. Fue capaz de distinguir 3 figuras de hombres y al parecer ninguno de ellos hacía lo que les había ordenado. "Esta es la razón por la que el Sargento Rivaille me puso a cargo", se quejó.

Ya dentro del baño, Petra pensó que al ser una hora tan extraña del día no era necesario colgar el letrero de "Ocupado" en el exterior de la perilla de la puerta. Encendió el fuego para calentar el agua, mientras esto pasaba. se quitó las botas y se despojó de su uniforme hasta quedar desnuda. Noto las marcas de los cinturones en su piel y las sobo.

Después de un par de minutos decidió que el agua ya estaba a una temperatura comprensible, primero metió su pie antes de sumergirse totalmente en el agua "Ahh…" suspiro gratamente "Perfecto…"

..

"Haa, por fin, este es el último" Eren sonrió, acariciando la gran pila de toallas que acaba de doblar, "Hmm... Probablemente debería llevar esto a la sala de baño. Sería una molestia si no las dejara allí."

Tomo varias toallas y las acomodo en sus brazos hasta perjudicar un poco su campo visual. "Es un poco difícil de ver..." noto, pronto se dio cuenta que esta tarea sería más difícil de lo que pensó. De todos modos, el persistió y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

Se detuvo enfrente de la entrada, giro la perilla oxidada y abrió la puerta de golpe. En menos de dos segundos se arrepintió de tal acto.

"¡Ah!" Petra grito al instante, lo cual Eren arremedo de igual forma.

Llevo rápidamente las manos a sus ojos dejando caer así todas la toallas e intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero fracaso al instante.

"Y-yo lo siento! Estoy..." sus pies consiguieron enredarse en las toallas que estaban regadas por el suelo, lo cual provoco que este callera y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la parte posterior de la pared.

"¡Eren!" llamo Petra preocupada, salió rápidamente de la bañera y se cubrió el pecho con una toalla. Se acercó al joven y comprobó si se encontraba bien por el golpe en la cabeza. "Eren, ¿estás bien? Puedes abrir los ojos, ya estoy... algo decente."

El momento en el que Eren abrió los ojos, rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos. Al instante un rubor rosado se apodero de sus mejillas, después agrego, "yo creo que voy a mantenerlos cerrados hasta que estés completamente decente."

A Petra le pareció adorable la inocencia del joven, al igual que admirable. "Permíteme al menos que te ayude, entonces," ofreció ella, juntado sus manos con el antebrazo de este.

No hubo ninguna oposición por su parte, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y con la ayuda de Petra fue capaz de reincorporarse de nuevo.

"Petra, realmente lo siento" se disculpó aun con los ojos completamente cerrados. "No pensé que alguien podría estar aquí a estas horas".

La chica solo guio a Eren hacia la puerta y después respondió. "No importa, yo fui la que tuve la culpa. Debí haber colocado la etiqueta en la puerta pero me imagine lo mismo que tu"

"Creo que los dos hemos aprendido a no hacer ninguna suposición, ¿eh?" rio Eren nerviosamente.

"Supongo que sí" Petra acordó mientras reía en un tono igual de torpe. Sostuvo firmemente su toalla y pudo observar el desorden que Eren había hecho en todo el lugar. _"Le debió haber tomado una eternidad doblar todas estas toallas"_ pensó "Umm… Eren" le llamo.

"¿Si?"

"Si me das un momento para vestirse, yo te ayudaré a volver a doblar todas las toallas que se te han caído. ¿Suena justo para ti?"

El emocionado y muy aliviado por la propuesta de Petra, asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "¡Sí, muchas gracias!"

Petra no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal animada respuesta del chico. "Muy bien. Suena bien para mí también. Voy a guiarte fuera del baño ahora, así que asegúrese de no caer de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Haha, bien..."

…

Petra le entrego una toalla a Eren y después tomo una para ella doblándola al instante. Primero doblo lo ancho una vez para después doblar lo largo tres veces. Ella y Eren tenían diferentes técnicas de doblado, pero ambas eran lo suficientemente adecuadas así que no se molestó en corregirlo.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, la mujer metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y comento: "Oye, Eren... por lo que pasó..."

Eren trago saliva nerviosamente. A pesar de que Petra se encontraba completamente vestida ahora, no dejaba de pensar en cómo se veía anteriormente. "¿Si?"

Petra tomo otra toalla, inhalo pesadamente y dijo: "Lo mismo también me ha pasado antes."

Las manos de Eren dejaron lo que estaban haciendo e inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia Petra. "¿Perdón?"

Ella solo asintió y después afirmo: "En verdad, yo igual he sorprendido a alguien mientras se bañaba. Prácticamente todo ocurrió de la misma forma. Incluso llevaba toallas igual que tu"

Interesado completamente por lo que la mujer le dijo no puedo evitar preguntar "… ¿Quién estaba cuando entraste, Petra?"

Ella tomo su pelo y lo voltio a acomodar atrás de oreja, mordió su labio y guardo silencio por un momento para después contestar. "Estaba… el Sargento"

"¿¡El Sargento Rivaille!?" Eren gritó con incredulidad. "¿Entraste mientras el Sargento Rivaille tomaba un baño?"

"¡Shhh, shhh!" Petra regaño, para que Eren callara al instante. "¡No lo digas tan fuerte!"

Sin embargo Eren todavía estaba impactado por la revelación y persistió. "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?"

La muchacha suspiro recodando mientras apila una de las toallas dobladas para después explicar: "Fue la primera vez que había sido reclutada por él. Me había puesto a cargo de la ropa ese día, al igual que yo contigo." Sacudió la cabeza al notar la similitud de los casos y después continuo. "Iba a dejar las toallas en el baño, pero apile demasiadas y no podía ver la marca en la puerta del baño que decía 'Ocupado'. Cuando entré, ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba ahí... "

Completamente envuelto en la historia de Petra, Eren preguntó. "¿También gritaste? ¿Qué sucedió después?"

"Oh, sí. Grité muy fuerte. Y al igual que tú, rápidamente me tapé los ojos. Sin embargo, aquí es donde nuestras historias cambian un poco. Tu retrocediste, yo a diferencia de ti, di la vuelta y trate de salir, pero termine golpeándome contra el dintel de la puerta y caí inconsciente."

Eren se estremeció ante esa parte de la historia. "¿Qué pasó después de eso?"

"Todo lo que recuerdo fue despertar en mi cama con una bolsa de hielo sobre mi frente y al Sargento a mi lado. Pedí disculpas de inmediato, pero me dijo que no era necesario."

"¿Y se enojó contigo?"

Petra sacudió la cabeza. "Todo lo contrario. Él estaba más preocupado por mi bienestar a de que lo hubiera visto desnudo."

Eren miro a Petra curioso y pregunto: "¿Le viste desnudo?"

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"

Una voz diferente a la de ellos había causado tanto a Eren y Petra saltar. Giraron la cabeza y dijeron al unísono, "¡Sargento Rivaille! ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?"

Él se encontraba de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, levantó una ceja mirándolos y respondió: "En este mismo momento. Ahora," él frunció el ceño, endureciendo su mirada, "¿De qué diablos hablan?"

Los dos al instante se miraron, para luego volver su vista a Rivaille. Petra y Eren sonrieron nerviosamente y respondieron: "¡Nada de importancia señor! ¡Nada de importancia!"


End file.
